Misiones
En FusionFall actualmente hay 3 tipos de misiones, Nano Misiones, World y Misiones de Guía. Nano Misiones Misiones World Nota: completen esta seccion, saquen los links que llevan a la wiki ingles y pongan los links de esta wiki. Ultix10 Misiones Guia thumb|298px|seleccion de guias Guia Dexter: *Bombón - Blossom Battle - Nivel 4 *Bombón - Major Worry - Nivel 4 *Bombón - Sector Defender - Nivel 5 *Bombón - Lab Assistance - Nivel 5 *Bombón - Home Invaders - Nivel 6 *Bombón - Hardware Help - Nivel 6 *Bombón - Supples Party - Nivel 7 *Bombón - Spooky Spies - Nivel 8 *Bombón - Remember Buttercup - Nivel 9 *Bombón - Bad Nukes - Nivel 10 *Bombón - Relay Race - Nivel 11 *Bombón - See Ya Later, Alternator - Nivel 12 *Dexbot - Dexlabs Delivery - Nivel 13 *Dexbot - Ms. Missing - Nivel 14 *Puro Hueso - Don't Lose Your Head I - Nivel 15 *Puro Hueso - Don't Lose Your Head II - Nivel 16 *Puro Hueso - Laser Blast - Nivel 17 *Puro Hueso - Don't Lose Your Head III - Nivel 18 *Puro Hueso - Love and Hades - Nivel 19 *Puro Hueso - What The Hades - Nivel 20 *Puro Hueso - Strike a Cord - Nivel 21 *Puro Hueso - Power Up - Nivel 22 *Puro Hueso - Spa Daze - Nivel 23 *Dexter - Tracking Jack - Nivel 24 *Samurai Jack - Warrior's Welcome - Nivel 25 *Samurai Jack - Magic Aid - Nivel 26 *Samurai Jack - Tech Meets Magic - Nivel 27 *Samurai Jack - Horrordactyl Hunt - Nivel 28 *Samurai Jack - Friend in Need - Nivel 29 *Samurai Jack - The Power of Bonk - Nivel 30 *Samurai Jack - Demongone - Nivel 31 *Samurai Jack - Bully the Bullies - Nivel 32 *Samurai Jack - Soul Recovery - Nivel 33 *Samurai Jack - Warrior Reborn - Nivel 34 *Samurai Jack - Shadows of Aku - Nivel 35 Guía Ben Tennyson: *Número 2 - Gear Up - Nivel 4 *Número 2 - Terrafuser Tango - Nivel 4 *Número 2 - Pesky Problems - Nivel 5 *Número 2 - Follow Your Node - Nivel 5 *Número 2 - Hide and Go Eek - Nivel 5 *Número 2 - Pokey Punch-Out - Nivel 6 *Número 2 - Bugs and Earplugs - Nivel 6 *Número 2 - Base Case, Part One - Nivel 8 *Número 2 - Base Case, Part Two - Nivel 9 *Número 2 - Major Miner - Nivel 10 *Número 2 - Núclear Haste - Nivel 11 *Número 2 - Tree House Trouble - Nivel 12 *Número 311 - Max Marathon - Nivel 13 *Abuelo Max - High Jinx - Nivel 14 *Abuelo Max - You Make the Call - Nivel 15 *Abuelo Max - Free Launch - Nivel 16 *Abuelo Max - Omnitrix Fix - Nivel 17 *Abuelo Max - Hard Cell - Nivel 18 *Abuelo Max - Appetite for Destruction - Nivel 19 *Abuelo Max - No Ghost Allowed - Nivel 20 *Abuelo Max - Vine Time - Nivel 21 *Abuelo Max - Do Not Enter - Nivel 22 *Ben - Nowhere To Go - Nivel 23 *Ben - Tough Cell - Nivel 24 *Hoss Delgado - Into the Wild - Nivel 25 *Hoss Delgado - Chiken Scrap - Nivel 26 *Ben - Mountain Madness - Nivel 27 *Hoss Delgado - Dark Times - Nivel 28 *Hoss Delgago - Sinister Plans - Nivel 29 *Hoss Delgado - Pit Stop - Nivel 30 *Hoss Delgado - Bash Your Brain - Nivel 31 *Hoss Delgado - Welcome to Braintree - Nivel 32 *Hoss Delgado - Satellite Mission - Nivel 33 *Hoss Delgado - Capitan's Slog - Nivel 34 *Hoss Delgado - Eyebore Easily - Nivel 35 *Hoss Delgado - Fusion Finale - Nivel 36 Guia Edd: *Ranger Ralphine - Don't Be and Drip - Nivel 4 *Ranger Ralphine - Ed-vanced Combat - Nivel 4 *Ranger Ralphine - Chairman of the Cardboard - Nivel 5 *Edd - Map Quest - Nivel 5 *Edd - Crazy Brain Drain - Nivel 6 *Edd - Treasure Hunt - Nivel 6 *Billy - Spex Trek - Nivel 7 *Billy - Sweet and Buried - Nivel 8 *Billy - Booger Boogie - Nivel 9 *Billy - Candygram Jam - Nivel 10 *Billy - Tangelo Fellow - Nivel 11 *Billy - Kibbles 'n' Hits - Nivel 12 *Bloo - You and Bloo - Nivel 13 *Bloo - Fun and Games, Part One - Nivel 14 *Bloo - Fun and Games, Part Two - Nivel 15 *Bloo - We Deliver -16 *Bloo - Skate Switcheroo - Nivel 17 *Bloo - Sandy Candy - Nivel 18 *Bloo - Bloo Is Green - Nivel 19 *Bloo - Spy Games - Nivel 20 *Bloo - Tree Treasure - Nivel 21 *Bloo - Candy Crush - Nivel 22 *Bloo - Fusion Cuisine - Nivel 23 *Bloo - Spaced Out - Nivel 24 *Corage - Nowhere Dog - Nivel 25 *Corage - Eggplant Peril - Nivel 26 *Corage - Slippery Foes - Nivel 27 *Corage - Valley Ghouls - Nivel 28 *Corage - Candy Scare - Nivel 29 *Corage - Monster Mash - Nivel 30 *Corage - Root of Evil - Nivel 31 *Corage - Swarm Reception - Nivel 32 *Corage - Plant Plan - Nivel 33 *Samurai Jack - Shell Game - Nivel 34 *Samurai Jack - Sap Attack - Nivel 35 *Samurai Jack - Candy No More - Nivel 36 Guía Mojo Jojo: *Jibba Jabba - Kids Wanted - Nivel 4 *Jibba Jabba - Poster Imposter - Nivel 4 *Jibba Jabba - First Matey - Nivel 5 *Padre - Me and Him - Nivel 5 *Padre - Under Development - Nivel 5 *Padre - Gun Run - Nivel 6 *Padre - Wing And A Prayer - Nivel 7 *Padre - Blood Feud - Nivel 8 *Padre - Sweet Recovery - Nivel 9 *Padre - Chemical Xcursion - Nivel 10 *Padre - Say Cheese - Nivel 11 *Padre - Monkey Business - Nivel 12 *Ramma Jamma - A Boy Named Sue - Nivel 13 *Mandroid M-99 - Not-So-Secret Admirer - Nivel 14 *Mandroid M-99 - Invention Protection, Part One - Nivel 15 *Mandroid M-99 - Invention Protection, Part Two - Nivel 16 *Mandroid M-99 - Wharf War - Nivel 17 *Mandroid M-99 - Beach Boom - Nivel 18 *Mojo Jojo - Guilt Trip - Nivel 19 *Mojo Jojo - Panicked Attack - Nivel 20 *Mojo Jojo - Arboretum Beat 'Em Up - Nivel 21 *Mojo Jojo - Tech Squares - Nivel 22 *Mojo Jojo - Chemical Xpert - Nivel 23 *Mojo Jojo - Princess Pal - Nivel 24 *Fuzzy Lumkins - Fuzzy Lumkins - Nivel 25 *Mandy - Water You Doing? - Nivel 26 *Mandy - Post Hypnotic Infection - Nivel 27 *Mandy - Monkey Shines - NIvel 28 *Mandy - All Systems Go, Mojo - Nivel 29 *Mojo Jojo - Double Doublecross - Nivel 30 *Mandy - Know Your Roots - Nivel 31 *Mandy - Tree Trapped - NIvel 32 *Mandy - The Lair Out There - Nivel 33 *Mandy - Move Over, Mandy - Nivel 34 *Mandy - Prince Charming - Nivel 35 *Mandy - The Cracks of Fuse - Nivel 36 Trivia *Antes de los nuevos nanos solo se podia hacer una nano misión por nivel, ahora puedes hacer bastantes cada 4 niveles (El primer nivel cuenta con una mision,el segundo nivel cuentan con 2 misiones). Categoría:Fusion Fall Categoría:Misiones